Exit Wounds and Cold Bones
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: What happens when Rossi gets cold in Anchorage, Alaska, and wants to cuddle up with a certain someone he's been fantasizing about for months? One shot!


**My personal fantasy about who Rossi might've paired up with in Anchorage, Alaska in "Exit Wounds" =] One shot!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Criminal Minds… because if I did Rossi would hook up with a hot chick at the end of every episode.**

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

"My bed is cold, and hard. Move over." Rossi tried to hide his scotch-infused grin in the darkness.

With a small gasp and understanding slowly dawning on her, JJ wrapped the comforter tightly around her torso and bolted upright in her bed while Rossi climbed in, unabashedly.

"David! What are you _doing?" _ JJ whispered frantically.

"Relax, bella, I'm cold. Alaska isn't good for my old bones." David wrapped his arm around her hip and boldly nuzzled his face into her covered lap.

"_DAVID! What are you DOING?" _JJ repeated, increasingly alarmed and trying to shove him away from her.

JJ's shock amused him. _Bullshit. She blushes when I stare at her. _It was true, during the last few weeks JJ had felt his gaze on her often, and it sent chills up her neck. His arm now around her torso, trying to find her under the comforter was sending her into a complete tizzy.

The harder she shoved the harder he held on, and his low, mischievous chuckle was not nearly muffled enough where his head was buried, trying to nose his way under the blankets.

"I'm _trying…_" David sat up and ripped the blanket off her. "To get warm, you…." He wrestled a moment with her trying to clamber out of the now entangled mass of quilts and comforters "Beautiful, insufferable…" Pinning her finally underneath him, crushing the hands placed on his chest in a quickly waning effort to stop him, he gently put his lips on her neck "Perfect woman…"

Hearing her gasp and feeling her body go weak beneath him was all the encouragement he needed. With passion he'd never felt before igniting in him, he let it all out, pouring over her neck and clavicle with kisses and warm sucking.

JJ's body felt as if it was on fire, a need slowly burning it's way from the scorching he was leaving on her neck down to her legs, and all thoughts of stopping him quickly left her as she buried her hands in his soft hair, quietly moaning encouragement. She was only slightly aware now that only one room away, Hotch might be listening in.

Moving up from her neck, Rossi's mouth claimed JJ's, months of fantasy and desire playing out there in the hottest, most frantic kissing she'd ever experienced. The need he was conveying to her was making her dizzy, and she kissed back, hard, opening her mouth to him and sucking on his lips.

When he rubbed his hard member on her aching mound she opened her eyes and gasped towards the ceiling, blinding want drowning her as she opened her legs and encouraged him to settle there, closer. JJ ground her sex against his throbbing hard-on and smiled wickedly as David moaned into her neck, gently biting down on her shoulder.

"_JJ… I need you…" _He quietly whined into her chest as he used his teeth to scrape down towards her taught and sensitive nipples. A soft moan of approval from JJ was all he needed to use his hands running down her back then ass to rip off her flannel pajama bottoms.

With a layer of clothing gone, JJ's clit seemed hyper sensitive to Rossi's hard sex, she needed him to. Tearing her t-shirt over her head and wasting no time in grabbing his too, JJ had to stop herself from cursing when his warm, wet lips found her nipples. He sucked greedily, pulling on one, and then the other with his tongue.

Both bodies undulating frantically under the quilt, JJ thrusting her hips upward to meet his erection, was almost too much for Rossi. "If you keep that up preziosa I'll come in my pants…"

Responding without thinking, JJ started to take down his pants with both hands. _"David… I want you…I want you inside me…" _the needy whispering nearly sent him over the edge. With one hand protectively holding her head, a fistful of her blonde hair twisted in his fingers and the other hand rubbing her clit with his thumb he knew she was close. Her panties were soaked. _"I want to taste you first, bella…" _JJ's breathing became hard and uneven as his grip on her hair became tighter and his head dipped on her belly, kissing lightly until he came to her drenched underwear and started to suck on her clit through the lining.

Slowly at first, her orgasm built until the reality of what was happening seemed to wash over her in a strong current and the hand she held in his hair flew up to her mouth to suffocate the scream she wanted to let out. As if opened up from the inside out, her orgasm started deep in the channels of her opening and came to a crashing climax on the tip of her clitoris, nuzzled between Rossi's soft lips. Feeling the pulsing muscles under his mouth Rossi grinned wickedly and sucked down harder, reveling in the short, raspy sobs JJ was trying to muffle with her face buried to the side in a pillow.

_I want you to be mine, JJ… I want to be the only man who can make you come like this… _David thought greedily as he pulled down her panties.

JJ let her breathing calm a bit before looking directly at Rossi, hovering over her, kissing her torso and tossing her clothing on the other side of the room. _Is this really happening? _Months of unspoken fantasy and desire, finally becoming reality with David Rossi in her bed.Her train of thought was broken as his erection probed at her entrance, and a new wave of need came over her as she grabbed his ass and pushed him into her. David let out a low hiss as his forhead came to rest between her neck and shoulder blade. Giving her a moment to adjust, he hovered there, biting down on his lip so as to concentrate on not fucking her as hard and fast as he could. He knew he was large, and other women had complained before that it hurt. _I could never hurt JJ… _Caution and alarm were on his face when he pushed himself up to look at her, a hand gently brushing down her cheek. "Are you okay, cara?"

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Okay? Am I okay?... Dave… I'm very okay… don't stop now…" JJ rasped as she eased her hips up towards his, completing the union and taking him deeply into her. She was the first woman who had ever been able to handle all of him, and the slick hot walls surrounding him were making his head spin.

"JJ…" her name on his lips made her frantic, and the need in his tone made her heart break. _The way he says my name… "Dave… please…I want this…I want you…" _ She leaned her face up to his and kissed him sensually, and it was all the encouragement he needed. Soft moans and hitched breathing came from her small frame as he plunged into her, almost exploding the first time. Half Italian and half curse words were coming out through gritted teeth as he took her, trying to leave kisses on any exposed skin he could reach in the frenzy.

JJ's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she slammed her lids shut and again tried to stifle a scream while a strong orgasm built in her. The muscles clamping down around him told him she was close, and it was too much, he couldn't last… _"JJ… JJ…" _the only words he could think as he couldn't hold out any longer. Rossi's climax slammed his body forcefully at just the moment JJ quivered and jerked underneath him, her mouth having found his neck to moan into while the uncontrollable muscle spasms rocked both their.

After a few long minutes JJ wiped his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes and asked coyly,

"Are you warm now?"

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

_**Fin!**_

_**Please review :)**_


End file.
